


Burning fingers

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, Heat Stroke, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Romance, Sneakiness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A little roadtrip on a very hot day, with Malec getting frisky in the backseat
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Burning fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece cause i have soooo much stuff to finish but i keep writing other shit x.x lol
> 
> I'm not happy with it but I'm leaving it for now. When I can, I'll write another part with an alternative end maybe ^w^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

x

Their fun trip to the beach turned out to not be as fun as they had hoped. The sun was blazing hot, more so than usual and made all the passengers squirm. Of course Clary and Jace had it easier, at least in the front seat while the rest of them sat squeezed in the back seat. They could've moved to the boot of the little van if they didn't pack for a week instead of a day - which was mostly Isabelle's fault. 

  
"We could have been on the beach sipping martinis by now." Magnus sulked. 

"The trip there is part of the experience." Simon said. 

"Easy for you to say, you have like a built in cooler." Jace shook his head. 

"Can't Magnus just give the AC a little boost?" Isabelle pouted. 

"No," Clary piped up, "We agreed we're doing this without any powers."

"Ughhh, I'm melting." Isabelle groaned, laying back down on Simon's shoulder. 

"Just open the windows, Clary. And step on it, blondie." Magnus snapped.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Jace argued.

While they continued to bicker Alec still remained wordless. He was struggling on his own with something far worse than just the heat. He was leaning against the half opened window, chin set in one of his palms propped on the door. Alec swallowed thickly, sweat trickling down the side of his brow as his eyes flickered to the side. Magnus was talking to Clary who was still trying to prove why the whole trip was a good idea. His eyes trailed down the back of the front seat, his and Magnus' feet coming into view before his gaze fell on Magnus' exposed legs and knees.

Alec swallowed again, the drop of sweat trailing down his jaw. For once he regret wearing black; he hated the heat but the sun just loved seeping through his drenched clothes, and with every little bump or curve Magnus made it worse. He sat unnecessarily close to Alec, almost flush against him and every bump in the road made their knees knock together. Magnus seemed oblivious to it all, not even reacting when their short-clad thighs pressed hotly against each other. While Alec wore a tighter fit short, Magnus chose to wear this flimsy, almost sheer beach-short that pulled up with every shift the warlock made.

It was hard to keep his gaze from slipping up the caramel legs as the fabric moved but it was something he really had to stop before it was too late. Alec clenched his jaw, trying to close his legs to avoid the other's skin but the thigh just chased his and he was squished closer against the door. Magnus sighed as Jace and Simon started to argue on a completely different topic, leaning back in his seat. Their bare arms brushed and Alec took a breath, his head quickly turning to look out the window, just missing his boyfriend's look. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." Alec answered quietly.

"You sure? You've hardly talked at all." Magnus probed.

"Saving my energy." Alec joked.

"Hmm, you are burning up." Magnus murmured, leaning closer.

Their sweat slick arms rubbed and Alec had to physically restrain himself from jumping as Magnus' fingers touched his knee.

"Look how red your ears are."

This time Alec did jump, shying away from Magnus' hot breath so close to his ear.

"You okay there, buddy?" Jace called.

"Yeah," He answered quickly, "The window just burned me."

"Maybe we should take a break at a stop or something and drive when it cooled down a bit." Clary suggested.

"Yes!" Isabelle begged.

"I'll stop at the next one." Jace agreed.

Alec didn't look at Magnus, instead turning to look out the window again, which wasn't the right choice it would seem. He bit at his cheek, Magnus' hand touching his thigh this time.

"Dear?" Magnus said sweetly.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" he insisted.

Alec's eyes flickered to Magnus' smooth thighs, even more exposed than before and couldn't stop the thought of them wrapped around his waist flashing in front of his eyes in memory. He flushed brightly, looking away quickly to find Magnus staring back at him in amusement. He lift a sharp brow, his eyes trailing down Alec's body pointedly.

"I-It's hot," Alec whispered quickly.

"I know."

"And you're sitting so close to me."

"Oh? Is it not what you want." Magnus pouted.

Alec forced himself to shake his head even though they both knew the pouting was a weakspot for him.

"Okay. I won't do this again," Magnus murmured, his slick skin sliding against Alec's exposed leg.

"Or this," Magnus leaned against Alec's shoulder, spreading his legs slightly to push their thighs closer and make his shorts shift even more upward.

Alec looked around the car quickly, worried that the others might see but Clary and Jace were deep in conversation in front with the radio on and Isabelle and Simon were listening to music on Simon's phone, Isabelle half asleep against the vampire's shoulder.

"Or this." Magnus slid his hand over Alec's knee again and the shadowhunter caught it quickly, keeping it from moving any further.

He blushed furiously, eyes pleading. But they were dark and lidded, and his breathing quite labored, easily giving Magnus another impression. Magnus touched his chest with his free hand, spreading his fingers at the center of Alec's black T-shirt. Alec could feel every inch of his fingers as they ghosted down his torso, dipping between the muscles and feeling their way to his belt. Magnus kissed his shoulder, his fingers slithering inside the shirt where it rode up. Alec bit down on his tongue, blinking wildly down at Magnus. The warlock feigned an innocent look, his hand snaking into Alec's shorts.

Alec's mouth opened in surprise, going dry in seconds as the hot fingers ghosted over him. How was nobody noticing? Magnus mewled in his ear and Alec felt the groan sitting in his chest. Alec usually took the lead although Magnus was more experienced, but having Magnus taking control especially when they could be caught at any moment, made his blood rush. Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec-

"Wait-" Alec choked out under his breath.

"Yes?" 

"We can't."

"We just have to be quiet, aren't you up for a little challenge?" Magnus hummed, his hand stroking up and down gently. 

Alec's fingers dug into the inside of Magnus' thigh, earning him a yelp into his ear. 

"Magnus." 

"Alexander-"

"Here we are, kiddies. Picnic area, restaurant, garage, everything." Jace joked. 

"Great! I need to go to the bathroom. Come on Alexander." Magnus snapped, pushing againt Alec as they pulled into a parking spot. 

They were out the door before anyone could say anything. 

"Did Alec look a bit red? Or like, a lot red?" Simon frowned.

"Probably the heat." Isabelle stretched. 

".. I'm sure Magnus had his hand in Alec's pants." 

" _ **What**_!?" 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
